Mira-Jane's Frustration
by MAT23LUV
Summary: The ladies of Fairy Tail continue to work towards making Natsu and Lucy a couple. But what happens when the couple in question arrive?


Mirajane buried her face in her hands, and Lisanna rubbed her elder sister's back soothingly. "I really don't see how they can be so dense!" The silver haired S-Class mage groaned. Nodding their heads in agreement were Cana, Erza and Levy.

"I mean, I'm not so surprised about Natsu being so stupid, but I had much higher expectations for Lucy. It's so frustrating to see them so close together and not really, together!"

Erza made a sound of agreement together with the for once, sober brunette. "Have we really tried everything to squeeze out a confession from the two of them?" moaned Cana.

Lisanna listed the many tried and failed methods on her fingers, "Well first we tried making Lucy believe that I was with Natsu but it lasted less than a day because as usual he went to her house again and cleared everything up. Then we tried it the other way by putting all these possibilities of her seeing Loke or Gray in his head but that didn't work either. Thirdly, we've tried telling them both about their feelings for each other. Even after that when either of them came back wounded, we all look overly-worried, which was kind of mean, so that the other would confess but neither did."

"Plus,'' added Cana, "Lucy never gets drunk and Natsu rarely does so there's no way of using alcohol." Mirajane was banging her head against the table, 100% frustrated and completely devastated. Never had she had to deal with such a dense couple.

"Okay, how about this. We just let them figure it out in their own time." Suggested Levy, but the other ladies knew this was a half-hearted idea.

All 5 girls groaned at the same time and as if on cue, Natsu and Lucy walked in through the guild doors and made their way to the bar. Before either of could say anything, Mirajane leaped over the bar and grabbed Lucy's shoulders, shaking her but not too hard.

"Lucy! Please get together with Natsu! Please, please!" Mirajane was actually close to tears now and the entire guild's attention was on them now. "Please," howled Mirajane, "We all know you are into each other. So would one of you just confess already?" To the guild's surprise, the couple in question just glanced at each other and shrugged in sync. "Well Mira, if it means that much to you…," Lucy turned to Natsu with almost a surprised yet calm expression and said, "I love you Natsu." He gave her a small and completely relaxed smile, "I love you too Lucy."

Everyone else's jaws had hit the floor. "My goodness, they just said it so plainly!" cried Levy.

"No! Not like that! It has to mean something. You guys should kiss or like… I don't know there should be flowers!" Wailed Mira who was getting closer to tears by the second, and watched in horror as the two leaned into each other and shared a short, sweet kiss before pulling apart with small calm smiles on each of their faces.

Natsu gave the distraught bar waitress a smile, "Sorry Mira I didn't know to bring flowers."

"Argh, what is wrong with you two?! Saying 'I love you' and kissing as if you were already…oh no!" screamed the now aggravated Mira who now turned into a stone statue, "you were already dating, weren't you?!"

The two of them simply shrugged nonchalantly, Lucy was the first to speak. "Yeah we thought you knew already Mira. Plus we thought Levy knew."

"How would I know!?" cried Levy. "Because Gajeel and I did, Levy." said Panther Lily. "Well who told you guys?" the blunette was screaming now. "Emm…Gajeel overheard and told me."

"Well who did Gajeel overhear?" yelled Erza. "Oh, I heard Bunny Girl say something like 'You better tell him we're dating, so Mira will probably get a heads up.' To Salamander, who told the ice mage they were dating and to let Mira know in the morning. Wendy was on a mission at the time with Carle, Happy and Romeo, but I bet the lightning dragon slayer heard. I thought he'd tell his team which would eventually end up with everyone knowing but they went out on a mission the next day."

"And when was this?!" shrieked Cana. "Emm…we told Gray last week." Said Lucy, "but…" "Juvia forced that ice prick to take a request with her but when they got there I think he broke a leg or something. So, they were delayed but they should be back today." finished Natsu.

"And neither of you thought about publicly addressing this in front of the entire guild," said Erza. "Well to be fair, Gajeel and Levy didn't need to. Neither did Juvia or Gray. Not even Elf man and Evergreen," argued Natsu. "Yea," said the blonde beside him, "I mean it's not our fault that everyone who knew suddenly went for missions or that Gajeel didn't tell Levy. Nor is it our fault that our behavior from when we weren't dating and how we are now isn't that different. I mean, it is completely our choice of whether to hold hands or kiss in the guild hall right?"

Shocked silence filled the room and seeing that they couldn't exactly put the blame on the couple, the 5 women turned their frosty glares onto the iron dragon slayer who had failed to inform his girlfriend of this.

Natsu quietly felt sorry for his fellow dragon slayer who was now babbling excuses as he backed into a corner, with the 5 woman preparing to rip him limb from limb. But at that moment, Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek and laughed at Gajeel's sad fate. I mean seriously, even Levy had the look of murder in her eyes.


End file.
